Remington M24
For grenade, see M24 Grenade. Remington M24 is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Remington M24 is an American 10 round 7.62mm sniper rifle that boasts excellent mobility. Coupled with the weapon's exceptional accuracy and firepower, the M24 is sufficient enough to neutralize a human target in mid-range combat. Advantages *One-shot-kill on head and gut *High accuracy *Does not affect movement speed *High knock-back/stun to zombies *High reserve ammunition *Light weight (as Seal knife) Disadvantages *Cannot do one-shot-kill on chest and legs in long-range combat *Low rate of fire if compare with most bolt-action sniper rifle *Less accurate in long-range combat Events Taiwan/Hongkong *There was a resale alongside JANUS-5 Reservation ticket and SPAS-12 on 17 Sep 2013. *There was a resale on 10 Dec 2013. Singapore/Malaysia *It was released on 20 July 2011 alongside Ancient Ruins and still available until now but it has no permanent purchase. Its 3 days purchase (1400 Cash) is equivalent to RM4.70 for Malaysians and SGD1.93 for Singaporean. (Update 10 Jan 2012) *On 11 January 2012, this weapon was released for permanent version due to New Year 2011 event. Its permanent purchase (11500 Cash) is equivalent to RM38.30 or SGD15.75 (update 10 Jan 2012). This sale ended on 19 January 2012. *There was a resale for permanent version from 8 January 2014 to 15 January 2014 for 11500 Cash. Indonesia *It was released on 27 March 2013 alongside Challenge mode. *There was a resale for permanent version on 12 March 2014. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS, being phase out. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. Tips *Aim for the gut area or the head for instant kill. *Firing at the chest, hands and legs can still kill enemies with health lower than 90. *It does not affect the player's weight, making the player harder to get shot in Sniper Battles. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary weapon if you missed or if they are still alive. *Use it in middle range combat for maximum performance as it is designed to be a middle-range combat weapon. Remember to lift your cross-hair slightly higher so that it will not shoot the legs. *You can also use this weapon to rush. *Always go with teammates if you are planning to rush as the M24 is designed to kill 1 person at a time. *Duck when you are ready to shoot for better accuracy. *Although it light weight is an advantage for AWP user try to practice more when using this weapon since its very light, it might also makes you slightly harder to aim *This weapon is also suitable for Zombie Escape since it very light. Comparison to Steyr Scout Positive *Higher damage (+34%) *More accurate (+4%) Neutral *Same recoil (30%) Negative *More expensive (+$1750) *Lower rate of fire (-12%) *Heavier (+5%) *Longer reload time (+1.0 seconds) Comparison to XM2010 ESR Positive *Lighter (-14%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Cheaper (-$300) Neutral *Same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) *Same recoil (30%) *Same reload time (3.0 seconds) *Can be purchased by cash points *Cannot do one shot kills on the leg Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Cannot do one shot kills on the chest Gallery File:M24_viewmodel.png|View model File:M24_firemodel.png|Ditto File:M24_worldmodel.png|World model 1186749_557856934284046_1093170577_n.png|Ditto File:M24_shopmodel.png|Shop model M24.gif|Shoot and reload File:M24_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M24_scope.png|Scope sprite Sat m24.jpg|A Japanese SAT operative with an M24 De dust20000.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121108_1611000.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:M24_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon m24cp.jpg|China poster m24twp.png|Taiwan/HongKong resale poster M14 EBR - M24.jpg|Obtained from Bingo Event Firing sound Bolt-action Reload sound Which mode is the best for this weapon? Original & AWP Battle Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods & Zombie Scenario Did you buy permanent? Yes No Trivia *The weapons's view model and reload method are slightly different from an ordinary sniper rifle. *The weapon's scope is based on the sniper scope used in Counter-Strike: Source. *When the M24 is wielded, the player can move as fast as when wielding a melee weapon. *Some generations of this weapon can hold only 5 rounds. *This weapon is the military variant of the Remington 700 rifle. *In real life the M24A1 uses the internal tube magazine while M24A2 and M24A3 use detachable magazine. External links *Remington M24A2 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Stylish weapons Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants